His Little Sister: One-Shot Series
by RoniCullen
Summary: A cute one shot that's canon to my story The Vampire Diaries Season One. Basically shows a cute little scene between Damon Salvatore and his little sister, Elisabeth Salvatore. Originally a one-shot, now a series of them.
1. His Little Sister: 1857

**A/N Like I said above, this is canon to my fanfiction series following The Vampire Diaries (entitled The Vampire Diaries Season One for the first one) through the eyes of Elisabeth, but this can be read without having read that. **

Seventeen year old Damon Salvatore woke up. Thunder boom outside, lighting flashing outside his window and lighitng up the room for a split second. But he was sure that wasn't what had woken him up.

"Damon!" He looked towards his nine year old little sister, now knowing it was her that had woken him up. She stood there in her nightgown, staring at him expectantly.

"Beth, what are you doing awake at this time?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sitting up. She tugged on his arm and looked towards the window.

"The thunder woke me up. Damon, I'm scared!" She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up on the bed next to him.

"It's just a little storm, Beth." He reassured her as she crawled under the covers. He lied back down on his pillow, letting her snuggle up against him.

"But it's scary! What about the monsters?" She asked. He almost laughed, but managed to hold in it, knowing how upset she would be if he actually laughed at her during this time.

"No monster is going to get you." He whispered. She peeked up at him through her brown curls, which were slowly turning from Stefan's hair color to Damon's.

"You'll protect me from the big bad monsters?" She asked. Damon hated the sound of doubt in her voice; like he hadn't done that for her whole life.

"Of course." He told her. She smiled and snuggled up against him. And when the morning came, she was sound alseep, all notions of monsters forgotten when she was with her big brother. Her protector.


	2. His Little Sister: 1848

**A/N This was originally just a one-shot, but in the reviews, I was asked to do some more. I don't know how much I'll do, but I hope you guys like it. Feel free to ask questions, leave comments or even requests in the reviews. If you have something you'd like me to do, request it and I'll see what I can do about it. Thanks. **

* * *

As the Salvatore's returned home after Mary Salvatore's funeral. She had died of tuberculosis shortly after the birth of the youngest Salvatore, Elisabeth. Eight year old Damon Salvatore walked into the nursery. Elisabeth's nurse looked over at him.

"Care to hold your new sister?" She asked. He nodded eagerly. He'd seen his sister, but never held her. The nurse instructed him to sit down on the rocking chair. When he obeyed, she gently placed Elisabeth in his arms.

"Why don't you take care of her for a bit? I have to talk to your father." She left the room, leaving Damon with Elisabeth.

"Hello, little sister." He murmured to her. She stirred in his arms. He tightened his grip a little so he wouldn't drop her. Stefan toddled into the room, barely walking on his own feet with his nurse chasing after him.

"I wanna see 'er!" He called, barely forming the words, pointing eagerly at Elisabeth. Damon scooted over and Stefan climbed onto the rocking chair. His nurse smiled at the siblings and left the room. Stefan looked at Elisabeth in Damon's arms.

"This is our little sister, Stefan... Elisabeth doesn't suit her." Damon said, frowning. It sounded too girly; too ladylike. He knew, even know, that she wouldn't be like that with Stefan and Damon as her older brothers.

"I'll call you Beth." Damon decided. He swear she smiled.

* * *

**A/N I know it was short, sorry. Also, I want to note that I don't know their mother's real name, I just read on Vampire Diaries Wiki that some fans believe her name was Mary. Also, in case you guys haven't read my fan fiction with her during the series, Stefan would be a little under a year old at this point. Please review. **


	3. His Little Sister: 1858

**A/N I hope you guys like this one. Like I said, if you have any requests, just ask in the reviews. **

* * *

Ten year old Elisabeth Salvatore lied in bed, even though it was well into the afternoon. She coughed and shifted uncomfortably. The doctor had come and gone, telling Mr. Salvatore that she simply had a fever and would recover shortly. She heard the front door bang open and shut downstairs. She sat up a little, wondering who that was. Damon ran into the room, answering her question. He had been assisting Mr. Jenkins at the store, but the second that eleven year old Stefan had told him about Elisabeth, he'd raced home. Damon sat down on the bed next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, brushing some of her black hair out of her face. She shrugged. He sighed and ran his hand over her hot, red face. Then Stefan ran into the room, climbing onto the bed next to Elisabeth.

"You could get sick!" She protested, shooting a look at him. Stefan rolled his eyes at his younger sister.

"Like I care!" He shot back. For once, Damon and Stefan were on the same page. Elisabeth stared hard at Stefan. He flopped down onto the pillow beside her. Damon sighed again and lied down on the other side of Elisabeth.

"STEFAN! YOU HAVE CHORES TO DO!" Mr. Salvatore yelled from upstairs. Stefan hesitated but then got up and hurried out. Damon and Elisabeth moved so they had an equal share of the bed.

"Damon?" Elisabeth asked. He looked down at her again.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming home." She snuggled up against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course..."

* * *

**A/N I hope you guys liked that one. Please review! **


End file.
